Move and Talk
by Chofita
Summary: Ron and Hermione at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Post HBP, cute and short. Please if you Read, review. Enjoy!


**Move and Talk**

Harry was enjoying the wedding. This seemed to be a bit odd for almost most of the crowd, at least 17 people had come to ask him if he was okay. He was, for today he was, tomorrow, who knew. But since today was a good day, he would like to have fun and stop answering pity questions. People should probably understand that this was one of their last chances to really enjoy and have fun before getting serious with the horcrux hunt.

He looked around, everyone was having fun, they were all dressed up and there was not a face in the party that didn't wear a smile. He was about to explain to Ron what had happened with Ginny, he was, after all, her big brother and had been shooting dirty looks at Harry when he thought he could take them without being too hurt: considerate and protective, that was Ron nowadays, that and very, very distracted… -Yes, Harry, Yes… Oh! What?… Sorry Mate, I forgot what we were talking about.- said Ron looking furtively at something that was behind Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and took a breath, this couldn't go on any longer.

"Come on Ron, Fleur is your family now, you can't keep staring at her like that!" Harry told Ron while turning around to check out Ron's fixation. But Fleur was nowhere near, Harry searched again the direction in which Ron kept on staring. That was not Fleur, just Ginny (she looked gorgeous, and they had stolen a few glances during the ceremony, he just couldn't help it) who was chatting with Hermione, and a bit further Mrs. Weasley reprimanding the twins for trying to seal a deal during the ceremony. Why would Ron look at his mother like that! That was plain sick, or maybe he'd done something bad and was getting afraid of the punishment or… OH!

Something clicked inside Harry's head. He felt as if he had completed a puzzle. He had the pieces all the time but it never occurred to him to put them together. It seemed so freaking obvious right now, it was like as if he knew. It seemed as if the only one who didn't know was Ron. He grinned at him and trying to sound casual he said "She looks very pretty, Ron". The redhead, still not getting what almost everyone had by now, looked at Harry in question "Who does?" Harry sighed and decided maybe he should press the topic a little bit further "Come on, you know who I'm talking about you unaware git, Hermione". And then, to Harry's surprise, Ron didn't avoid the topic and actually tried to make sense.

"I just don't know what to do. I kind of figured this out some time ago but she's just so… her. It's like I don't understand everything I should, she's like a science I can't understand, like a potion I can't figure out." Ron never stopped staring at her while saying this, he really did seem completely lost. Hermione on the other hand was laughing hard at something Ginny was saying, the latter went over to try and get Fred and George out of trouble and Hermione must have felt eyes on her back because she turned around and looked directly at where we were standing. She smiled, but somehow Harry didn't felt the smile land on himself. Ron, on the other hand, left a very nerdy laugh and tried to smile but his face just got a bit weird.

"Go on mate" Harry told Ron and sort of pushed him towards Hermione's direction. He didn't move, he was frozen, or captive in her smile, she turned around and gazed at the people in the party and Ron, who had started to actually walk forward, looked like a zombie, but at least he had started moving.

"'Would you like to dance?'"… no, no, I can't dance I'll make a fool of myself. 'Hermione, we need to talk', that was too commanding. 'You look very pretty today'" Hermione half blushed half smiled and thanked him. Somehow he had gotten to her and didn't stop reciting his thoughts. Ron looked at her, she DID look pretty, beautiful in fact. He had to do something, only he didn't know what, and he didn't want to mess up the situation either. "Listen, I-" but she cut him off and started talking and talking as if she were giving a presentation for some class. She talked a lot! He should try to pay attention to her and maybe he could figure her out.

"And the at the Yule Ball, you expected me to be your backup, what was that all about! And how dare you be jealous later, how could you!…" What was she on about? Bloody hell he couldn't keep up with her, she wasn't making sense, not to his ears at least, she didn't notice this and kept going –But after all of that you were such an idiot! I thought you didn't want me to hit it off with McLaggen and I had to put up with him for at least an hour, have you spent 15 minutes in a row with him? Have You!- At this point she stopped and looked at him, expecting an answer. Ron was in shock, what had she been talking about? He had to answer her! She was putting on her determination face. Say something… anything.

Hermione sighed exasperated. "Ron? Are you even listening to me? I shouldn't have bothered, here I am and I'm pouring myself to you but you don't really care, I really thought…". Then he knew. Ron didn't answer, instead he took her face into his hands and caressed her cheek Hermione twitched under his touched, but she felt oddly comfortable. He was so nervous and she must have been too because she was shaking a bit. He licked his lips very softly and leaned in. Just before their lips touched he whispered to her "I get it now, stop talking".

_This is my first R/Hr fic. Sorry for my English, I live in Chile. Please review, even if it's to say something sour!_


End file.
